Sherlock's drug
by guardian of durins line
Summary: Sherlock knew well what they called him. Sick. Possesive. Obsessive. Insane. He didn't care though. He loved her with all of his heart, he breathed her in like oxygen. No one would take her from him. Not even Moriarty. He would soon learn this. Oc/Sherlock possesive! Sherlock. Cute John. Mentions mystrade.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to write something like this for a long time. I am a big Sherlock fan and I hope to do this justice! There will be original dialogue where I can put it but other than that... It's all my own little bit. Obviously it's not going to be exactly like the show.**

**Comment if you want me to continue! Might be a one shot.**

**Chapter one- she's mine! **

**John Watson was to learn a valuable lesson that day, one he would never forget. As he followed his old friend Mike to meet a, hopefully, potential flat mate, he couldn't help but wonder why they were meeting at a hospital? It was pure coincidence that he had ran into Mike Stamford. Even more so when he finds out that he's not the only one looking for a flat share. He walks into the lab with Mike, to see a man in the room.**

**"Well, bit different from my day" John states looking around. Chuckling mike says "you've no idea". The other man, who still has yet to introduce himself, sits down. " Mike, can I use your phone" the man asked, his eyes never left what he was doing as he held out a hand. "What's wrong with the landline?" He asked him. "I'd rather text" he replied. "Sorry it's in my coat" Mike said. John seized the moment and said "Er, here. Use mine." "Oh. Thank you"**

**"It's an old friend of mine, John Watson" Mike says, John thought he had forgotten him. "Afghanistan or Iraq?" The man questions, typing on his phone. John frowns. Nearby, Mike smiles knowingly. John looks at the man as he continues to type." Sorry?" He says, not sure he heard him well. Sounding pleased with himself he asked " Which was it – Afghanistan or Iraq?"**

**He briefly raises his eyes to John's before looking back to the phone." Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you know ...?"**

**The man looks up as Molly comes into the room holding a mug of coffee. "Ah, Molly, coffee. Thank you". He shuts down John's phone and hands it back while Molly brings the mug over to him. He takes it and looks closely at her. He looks at her in confusion. **

**"What happened to the lipstick?"**

**"It wasn't working for me".**

**"Really? I thought it was a big improvement. Your mouth's too small now."**

**He turns and walks back to his station, taking a sip from the mug and grimacing at the taste. John notices the door opposite them open, and a beautiful woman walks through. John could honestly say he had never seen a woman like her. She was his height, if not an inch smaller, a curvy body emphasized by her black pencil skirt and silky blue dress shirt. She had Carmel brown hair and icy green doe eyes. By god she was lovely.**

**The change in the man wasn't noticed by any but john and his army eyes. "I do believe you said you'd be calling me" she teased him, placing her own coffee on the table. Molly looks very unhappy about her arrival "... Okay" she says and walks back towards the door. "How do you feel about the violin?" The taller man asked. John looked round at Molly but she was on her way out the door. He glanced at Mike who was still smiling smugly, and finally realizes that Sherlock is talking to him. The other woman smiled in sympathy.**

**"I'm sorry, what?" He asks. He realized that he didn't even know his name. The mysterious man is on the computer typing away, not even looking at him he says" I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometimes I don't talk for days on end. She also plays the violin and tends to to stare. Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other". He throws a hideously false smile at John. John can't function for a second and then turns to Mike. "you told him about me?" He asks him**

**"Not a word"**

**"Then who said anything about flatmates?"**

**The man and woman stood. She grabbed her coat and he put it on her, smiling slightly. He continued to put his own coat on. " I did. Told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for. Now here he is just after lunch with an old friend, clearly just home from military service in Afghanistan. Wasn't that difficult a leap".**

**"How did you know about Afghanistan?"**

**The man ignored his question for a second, choosing to wrap a blue scarf around his neck. He walks closer to the woman and takes her phone out of her back pocket. "Got my eye on a nice little place in central London. Together we ought to be able to afford it." He says.**

**"We'll meet there tomorrow evening; seven o'clock. Sorry – gotta dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary" he adds. He walks past John and heads for the door. The woman follows too, her strides are confident and she takes her phone back.**

**"Is that it?" John asks, confused about how easy it was. The younger man and the beautiful lady turn back from the door and stroll closer to John again. John notices that the woman smells of vanilla and peaches. "Is that what?" The woman asked him." We've only just met and we're gonna go and look at a flat?" He asked. "Problem?"**

**John Watson feels more confused then he ever has. " We don't know a thing about each other; I don't know where we're meeting; I don't even know your names " he huffs, regretting for the first time about coming at all. "He has a point darling" the woman agrees.**

**" I know you're an Army doctor and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him – possibly because he's an alcoholic; more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic – quite correctly, I'm afraid". He says rather smugly.**

**"That's enough to be going on with, don't you think" the woman asks him. He turns and walks to the door again, opening it and going through, but then leans back into the room again, grabbing his companions arm. "The name's Sherlock Holmes and her name is Vivian Welts. The address is 221B Baker Street". Vivian smiles. "Afternoon" she calls back as they leave.**

**"Yeah. He's always like that." Mike assured him. John was too shocked to ask any more.**

**Vivian and Sherlock Holmes tried their very best to hold in their giggles. "You are so cruel" she teased lightly, getting in the cab after him. He smirked at her, pulling her closer. On instinct she wrapped her arms around his waist. "What do you think of him then?" He asked, giving the cabbie the address of their current hotel, courtesy of big brother.**

**"He was so handsome! Oh and the fact that he was a soldier and a doctor? A fine choice" she nodded. Sherlock turned his head to Her. She held her grin in for as long as she could. "Need I remind you who you belong too? Or should I prove it, my fair Vivian?" He asked Her, his voice sending a shiver down her spine.**

**She loved him like that, possessive and demanding dominance. She nodded her head before he gently grabbed her face into a searing kiss. For a man like Sherlock Holmes, normal mondaine things were boring and and he tended to stay away from it, which included soppy, unprepared kisses. His kisses were a drug, his taste toxic. She cupped his face as well, shifting so she straddled his lap, forgetting about the cabbie.**

**She remembered when they had first started dating, his kisses shy and gentle, his hands went to places he didn't understand. Now his kisses were by far more experienced, his hands touching her body like a sculptor with his clay. His tongue painted the inside of her mouth with need, growling at her sighs of pleasure. It wasn't till his hands began to wonder did she stop. She nipped his lip with her teeth before pulling back.**

**"We have an audience" she mumbled, referring to the cabbie. Sherlock sighed dramatically, sliding her off his lap and putting his arm around her. "I hope this John Watson knows what he's getting into" she commented, noticing their stop was near. "I highly doubt that" came his reply.**

**Later that day, before John Watson went to bed he got a very strange message.**

**Vivian is taken, refrain from staring or touching her,**

**Be it on your own life.**

**I know people.**

**SH**

**PS. See you tomorrow.**

_Hope you guys liked it! Should I continue? I'm not too sure since this was supposed to be a one shot._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**"** Well, this is a prime spot. Must be expensive" John commented as he looked at the place. Sherlock paid the cabbie a twenty saying keep the change.

" Oh, Mrs Hudson, the landlady, she's giving me a special deal. Owes me a favor. A few years back, her husband got himself sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help out.

John looks shocked for a moment Vivian notices." you stopped her husband being executed?" He asks. She hides her smile in the collar of her jacket. Knowing Sherlock and his answers. Giving a smile the handsome man replies "Oh no. I ensured it".

When Mrs Hudson opened the door Vivian realized she had really missed her. The woman had been a second mother to her and felt ashamed in the fact that she hasn't seen her in so long. " Sherlock! Vivian! Hello" she greeted giving the both of them hugs.

"Mrs Hudson this is Doctor John Watson" Sherlock said. "Hello dear" she smiled. "Hello".

The four of them made their way inside and Mrs Hudson locked the front door. John gives the room a look of appreciation. " Well, this could be very nice. Very nice indeed". He admits. "Yes. Yes, I think so. My thoughts precisely". Sherlock agreed, giving Vivian an 'I told you' so look. "So I went straight ahead and moved in" he said, smirking happily.

" Soon as we get all this rubbish cleaned out ... Oh" He pauses, embarrassed, when he realizes this mess was clearly Sherlock's things. Vivian tried very hard to hide her grin, which didn't matter since Sherlock saw it anyway.

"Well, obviously I can, um, straighten things up a bit". He walks across the room and makes a half-hearted attempt to tidy up a little. Vivian sighed to herself. Getting Sherlock Holmes to be clean was like telling big brother to go on a diet.

"That's a skull"

"Friend of mine. When I say 'friend' ..."

"He doesn't have friends" Vivian finishes, sending him a secret look.

"What do you think, then, Doctor Watson? There's another bedroom upstairs if you'll be needing three bedrooms". Mrs Hudson smiled sweetly. Vivian nearly chocked on her breath.

"Of course we'll be needing two". He explains. "Oh, don't worry; there's all sorts round here" Confidentially, dropping her voice to a whisper by the end of the sentence, " Mrs Turner next door's got married ones". She gasps.

John looks across to Sherlock, expecting him to confirm that he and John are not involved in that way but Sherlock appears oblivious to what's being insinuated so john assumes she means him and Vivian. Mrs Hudson walks across to the kitchen, then turns back and frowns at Sherlock. "Oh, Sherlock. The mess you've made"

She goes into the kitchen and starts tidying up, and John walks over to one of the two armchairs, plumps up a cushion on the chair and then drops heavily down into it. Vivian feels bad for the ex army doctor. She hopes he settles in nicely, knowing she and Sherlock could be a handful. They didn't even need a flatmate, Sherlock refused to let her pay rent. " I looked you up on the internet last night" John says from the chair. "Anything interesting?" She asks. He seems very interested in the flooring for a moment. Vivian is sure that Sherlock threatened him.

"Found your website, The Science of Deduction, and your old blog Vivian, surrounded by normalcy"

" What did you think?" Sherlock asks, sounding proud. A small smile is sent his way by Vivian. John throws him a "you have got to be kidding me" type of look. Sherlock looks hurt. Vivian is very close to disliking John Watson.

" You said you could identify a software designer by his tie and an airline pilot by his left thumb"

"Yes; and he can read your military career in your face and your leg, and your brother's drinking habits in your mobile phone" she defended. John looks almost apologetic.

"How?" Is all john can say. Mrs Hudson comes out of the kitchen reading the newspaper. "What about these suicides then, Sherlock? I thought that'd be right up your street. Three exactly the same". Sherlock stands next to Vivian at the window, looking outside to see a car pull up.

" Four". The Two of them correct. They look down at the car as someone gets out of it. The vehicle is a police car with its lights flashing on the roof. Vivian always thought Lestrade liked theatrics.

"There's been a fourth. And there's something different this time" he tells Mrs Hudson. Sherlock turns as D.I. Lestrade enters the room. "Where?" He asks.

" Lauriston Gardens."

"What's new about this one? You wouldn't have come to get me if there wasn't something different."

"You know how they never leave notes?"

" Yeah."

"This one did. Will you come?" He asks sounding hopeful. Vivian asks a question she deems important. "Who's on forensics?". "It's Anderson" he replys.

" Anderson won't work with me." Sherlock says, it really liking the other idiot anyway.

"he won't be your assistant.

" I need an assistant"

" Will you come "

" I'll be right behind."

Lestrade leaves and Sherlock waits until he has reached the front door, then leaps into the air and clenches his fists triumphantly before twirling around the room happily.

" Brilliant! Yes! Ah, four serial suicides, and now a note! Oh, it's Christmas!" He starts to put on his coat and scarf before handing Vivian hers. " Mrs Hudson, I'll be late. Might need some food."

" I'm your landlady, dear, not your housekeeper " she says fondly.

SHERLOCK: Something cold will do. John, have a cup of tea, make yourself at home. Don't wait up!

Grabbing a small leather pouch from the kitchen table, he opens the kitchen door and disappears from view. "Shouldn't we bring him?" Vivian asks Sherlock. Shaking his head looks at her. " he'd slow us down" he says before changing His mind.

John has picked up the newspaper which Mrs Hudson put down and now he looks at the article reporting Beth Davenport's apparent suicide. Next to a large photograph of Beth is a smaller one showing the man who just visited the flat and identifying him as D.I. Lestrade. Before he can read on, Sherlock's voice interrupts him and John looks up and sees him standing at the living room door.

" You're a doctor. In fact you're an Army doctor".

" Yes".

"Any good?"

"Very good".

"Seen a lot of injuries, then; violent deaths".

" Mmm, yes".

"Bit of trouble too, I bet".

"Of course, yes. Enough for a lifetime. Far too much".

"Wanna see some more?"

"Oh God, yes".

John follows the two detectives out the room. " Sorry, Mrs Hudson, I'll skip the tea. Off out".

" Three of you?"

Sherlock has almost reached the front door but then turns and walks back towards her. "Impossible suicides? Four of them? There's no point sitting at home when there's finally something fun going on!" He takes her by the shoulders and kisses her noisily on the cheek. The older woman was so easy to love.

" Look at you, all happy. It's not decent"

"It isn't is it?

"Who cares about decent? The game, Mrs Hudson, is on!"

He walks out onto the street taking Vivian's hand and hails an approaching black cab.

"Taxi!"

_Good or bad?_


End file.
